New Year Vibes!
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Happy New Year to ya all! Just a bunch of one shots for my favorite pairings! Multiple pairings. Dedicated to my dearest buddies! Last chapter's up! Done with the series, featuring TyHil Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**New Year Vibes—**

 **Heya Guys! Wish you a very happy new year! Here's a bunch of random shots that I've written impulsively in euphoria. Dedicated to Rumu, Devi, Shav, Linn, Subha! I've been close to these people quite so much and I've always felt so great! That was great to have a sweet and awesome time with you all! Hope that this year brings all the good things you've been wanting!**

* * *

 **KaiXElena**

 _ **Featuring All We Know song –By Ryan Phobe.**_

* * *

Kai was ambling in carefree aura through the streets of Japan, not even a bit bothering about the cold cutting wing hitting his steel like torso. He was in all euphoric moods with his headphones with full high music playing 'All we know' song.

 **Fighting flames of fire** **  
** **Hang onto burning wires** **  
** **We don't care anymore** **  
** **Are we fading lovers?** **  
** **We keep wasting colors** **  
** **Maybe we should let this go**

In his subconscious mind, he was missing a certain blue haired girl whom he have not seen since a year and he was suddenly missing her so much. She was different. Different than any girl he'd met. Unlike others who had craved his attentions or were just at the back of them for the sake of money or his drop dead gorgeous features, she was cool and calm and was mature. He liked her and he was having a strong and healthy crush developing on her. _Darn it, I should have tried to make call to her._

Though it was the last day before the year and he was trying his best to enjoy the best he can and the whole day he'd spent with Tala and Micheal playing football, he couldn't get off the picture off _her._

He recollects,

"You seem so helpless." Michael gave a sarcastic sad smile.

"Eh?' Kai opened his mouth.

"I can understand how hard you're trying to concentrate in here." Tala grinned.

Kai groaned _How come they have started reading my mind?_

He finally landed in a park where he struggled to get a bench here he could peacefully sit alone and spend some time listening to the new covers or the old ones he had missed during the hectic year. He was well dressed in a black tuxedo and a red ties, his hair dyed once again to regain the flame in its real shades. It wasn't just for the sake of the New Year, neither he was interested. Oh yeah, how can he have stopped when his two friends were right with him.

The park was cute though, he couldn't find the place fine but annoying. There were kids who kept on teasing his for his hair color that was sorta not completely done perfectly, or at other times they'd directly attack his earphone.

"Listen Kid, if you try to bug me anymore, then I swear you're gonna miss your granny tonight." He said in a fierce frightening tone shutting and locking their naughty minds forever. The kid nodded disappearing from the park along with his gang like forever.

 **We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know**

 **I'll ride my bike up to the road  
Down the streets right through the city  
I'll go everywhere you go  
From Chicago to the coast  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go  
Blow the smoke right through the window"  
'Cause this is all we know**

He took out his phone and swiped the screen with his index finger, only to be shocked that he has two missed calls in the past hour. He'd shut his phone so as to he can concentrate better on his head phones or perhaps the lyrics. _Fuck._ He cursed under his breath and checked it.

It was from Elena. His heart fluttered strangely and though how much eh didn't want it to happen, he was quite, yeah, _helpless._

He called back and waited in slight anticipation.

"Hello?" he said, feeling a tiny lump forming in his throat.

"Hi, kai?" Elena said, not seeming surprised

"Uhmn" he cleared his throat,

"Kai, are you okay?" she asked. He felt more butterflies in his stomach. _Was alright, but not now._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did'ya call meh?" he asked vaguely interested,

"Uhmn, not really."

 _WhaT?!_

"I mean, I guess Riley or Jules might have done it mistakenly." She was stuttering.

"Uh, alright, I thought…well, and then talk to you later." Though his mind was cursing him for saying those words but he couldn't do anything.

"Uh Kai, " she said softly,

"Hn?"

"Happy new year!" she said brightly, he could clearly envisage her smiling and shining face with the adoration for him filled in her, her cerulean blue eyes flickering in admiration.

"Same, hope ya are doin' well." He finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah, so you think we can make out a memory tonight."

"Huh? How?" he was almost curious.

She smiled beautifully before she said him, "It's just fifteen seconds for twelve."

"Yeah, wanna count down."

"Sure." Sh smiled before she rushed to her window gazing at the ky full of stars and hearing him from otherside.

"Three, Two and One." She could hear the crackers and various sounds of people in agog in excitement on the other side. He was contended that he had worth spent the last day of the year very, say, _**sweetly.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I absolutely love Kai with any OC(female), anyone, but NO Hilary **chuckles** and Elena is one of my favorite! Happy a lovely New year Rumu! I had fun writing this down! Hope you liked it! I'll be posting other shots within few hours, so keep your eyes open guys! I just don't want to keep any one waiting!**


	2. Chapter 2

~ **KaiXJulia** ~

 **Featuring Silence song- by Marshmellow**

* * *

"It's cold." The orange haired female snorted as she sipped her hot coffee. The dual haired blader sighed as he took out his phone to check the time.

"Can we leave?" Kai asked, a little afraid of her reaction. She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless, spared a cute smile to her boyfriend who was quite stern with his physical demeaned. Unlike her, he wasn't shivering.

"Okay Kai, we'll head out. I'm quite curious for my new year present." Julia grinned as her cheeks fluttered in joy.

Kai nodded, contended that they could head out and inhale some fresh air, the air of New Year. It wasn't like there was less carbon dioxide, but he was tired of staying inside the recesses of the hotels for past few hours.

He wasn't afraid of anything. He had carefully planned everything and this year, he wasn't going to mess up with her like how he ended getting slipped in the swimming pool at the lasts second, spoiling the moment. Julia perhaps wouldn't even want to remember it once again but to her, it was a _special_ memory.

 **Never felt a feeling of comfort** **  
** **All this time, I've been hiding** **  
** **And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah** **  
** **I'm so used to sharing** **  
** **Love only left me alone** **  
** **But I'm at one with the silence**

They ambled out with slow paces, warming her by snugging close to him, making both of them comfortable till they were sure no one was staring them awkwardly. Kai secretly wished to amble more slowly but he'd anyway match up their paces.

He stole a quick brief peck on her cheeks before they were out. She was rather surprised and only smirked. They were standing by the edge of the river, placing their arms on the rim of the steel fence, gazing at the soft ripples of the river.

"I couldn't believe you are really here." She mumbled softly.

That was quite obvious; he was here after a whole year. He couldn't deny that he didn't miss her when he was in Russia and neither could she deny. The feeling was mutual and there was a feeling of being 'complete' and 'content' inside them. She sighed she could feel a brief feeling of heaviness in her heart.

She couldn't understand what it was. Was it the nostalgic sad memories of loneliness of past or the adrenaline gush of the sudden moment? She wiped a hand on her forehead as she tried to calm down. She wasn't aware how close they were seconds before; she fumbled her orange tresses behind her ear and took a quick glance at her watch to get a quick glance of her watch.

A minute more.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. She nodded giving a halfhearted smile to him.

"No you aren't. And…" he placed his right palm on her cheek caressing it softly. She felt the time stop and she could feel the soft rustles hitting them gently. She fixed her eyes in his carefully and almost like involuntarily.

 **I found peace in your violence** **  
** **Can't tell me there's no point in trying** **  
** **I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long** **  
** **I found peace in your violence** **  
** **Can't tell me there's no point in trying** **  
** **I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long**

"You know what, you need a healing, a riving?" he said his fingertips carelessly playing in between her tresses and her milky smooth skin.

"Uh, no I me-" She was cut off effectively when he leaned in and planted a deep full kiss on her mouth, making her bend back struggling to balance at her stripped heel of on foot. He caught her carefully by wrapping his strong arm around her naked waist intending to calm her. She vaguely moaned struggling for breath. They broke the moment soon and she only ended up panting heavy. Yet, she smiled fully at him, feeling satiated of what she had craved the past months.

"You know what, I'm sure there could nothing be more beautiful gift than what we just had, but still, I give what I'd promised." He tugged out a small red colored opening it and revealing a small ring with her name beautifully craved in the center of the diamond of her, perhaps the proposal ring.

Her eyes were staring to brim in happiness. She could truly feel the New Year warmth, the real happiness she was in need of, or say they both were in need of.

They were many more memories she would make later but this was would be _more special,_ them having their awesome tryst under the moonlight, with the grace of New Year upon them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so glad that I'm done with this! I truly loved this idea that suddenly popped in my mind and I was sure I was going to write this and hopefully I'm done! Hope you liked it Shav, a warm Happy New Year to you! Lots of love- Simy! **Thanks for being a wonderful friend****


	3. Chapter 3

**KaiXAnastasia**

 _ **Featuring Beautiful song –by Zedd**_

It wasn't the best day for Anastasia Grevok to spend he last day the year alone. Somehow, she had fought her inner demons to spend her day as she would like, such that she wouldn't be upset anyway. In the large city of Moscow, where the frozen winds would always pave, especially through the nights, she didn't care if she was going to be an ice cream tonight in the cold wind. She strolled out of her little pent house after dressing up, looking quite angelic. Though, her entire attire was of black, she seemed to be the charming night queen!

She wore a black and white stripped tank top landing just above her knees with a black blazer with a small golden broch on its collar and a tight black jeggings that she had just bought last night. Putting slight make up and mascara, she wore her black stripped heels and too her black purse which had a stroke of white dash on it.

She wasn't aware where she was going to head, though it could be anywhere. Like usual, she rode on her bike with a casual speed missing vaguely a certain rival that had accompanied her a few months back in their race. She wondered if she would ever meet that guy. She sighed as the thought passed her mind. In her state of mind which included some contemplation, she had totally forgotten that she hadn't worn her helmet leaving her majestic blonde hair swing free in the cool breeze.

She only became aware of the fact when she felt a stare upon her quite deep. When she turned her head to look, she was a bit surprised. _Demyan?_

 **We might not know why, we might not know how** **  
** **But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now** **  
** **We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds** **  
** **'Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful**

For Kai, New Year was something that occurred every year, blah, thought the thought was quite lifeless to him, he still anticipated for the day as there would be no work on that day. Ever year there would be party at the New Year and this year as no different, but he simply refused to attend the party feeling to spend the time alone. He wanted to explore the city in his own way and for this reason; he'd spend the previous day dying his hair. The front tresses were deep cerulean blue that gradually darkened as it headed towards his back neck eventually turning royal blue black. He was quite unrecognizable in that hair. Not to mention that he was put light blue lens with large lashes that could pull any girl like a magnet towards him.

Before heading out, he grabbed the keys of his bike and driving at a menacing speed through the streets, feeling the youth quite true.

All was fine, until he spotted _her._ He dint know that fate has still planned them to meet once gain and so was he staring so hard at her recollecting every memory once again.

"Do I know you?" Ana asked involuntarily.

Kai was scared a bit but he kept his demean impervious to her impulsive question. He shrugged like he was Greek to whatever she was saying.

 _Guess I was wrong. Ah, Demyan was different. Just look at his hair._

He felt still enchanted to gaze at that beautiful spring green eyes and blonde swinging hair.

"Are you heading for new year's celebrations?' she asked.

"Sorta, I'm not sure where I'm exactly going."

"Wow that's what exactly I'm doing!" she smiled widely. They speeded as the signal turned green and they were racing, say, once again.

 **Wherever it's going, I'm gonna chase it**  
 **What's left of this moment, I'm not gonna waste it  
Stranded together, our worlds have collided  
This won't be forever, so why try to fight it?**

 **We're beautiful now  
We're beautiful now!**

They were racing menacingly, uncaring about the people that were shouting, traffic rules and stuff. At one point they crossed their bikes to opposite directions in an X path not fearing if they crashed. The race lasted for more ten minutes when they finally landed near the riverside. It wasn't empty. There were couples who were hanging out, taking selfies and stuff.

Thinking that they are bound to end together this night, they parked their bikes and headed to buy some crackers. Though kai loved doing it, he particularly preferred to stay away from them as they only added pollution. But today, well, it was _different._

"Oh, I forgot, you can call me Ana." She said as she purchased chocolate ice creams for both of them.

"Kou, you can call me Kou." He said as he avoided her eyes, taking his ice cream.

"Nice name." she grinned as she licked her ice cream.

"So, you live here?"

"Yeah." He smiled briefly to drive off the existing awkwardness. Inwardly he was relishing the moments and outwards he tried to remain cold. He made sure he wouldn't cast a long lasting effect of him on her.

There was still an hour for twelve. They spend their time eating more ice creams, later some pizza and rest of the time chit chatting or throwing pebbles in the river. That made them feels like they were kids once more. The sky was dark, yet cloudless and the stars were gleaming brightly.

At the last minute, they pulled out their crackers cheering in loud voices. They were accompao9ined by other teenagers who were constantly launching their crackers, illuminating the sky with shades of colors.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

There were twelve crackers that were launched at the same instant and they all sheered in the loudest decibels enjoying the moment to the fullest.

Secretly, he was stealing his craving glances on her, making a memory he'd not forget, trying to let off pain that he had caused her in the past that she was currently unaware of. After all, whatsoever happened, they enjoyed with each other, and they'd perhaps not meet again in the same person…

* * *

 **A/N: Yeahh! I've finally done it. I had a hard time planning how exactly I was going to write his with respect to the ongoing story of yours. And I came up with some idea at the last moment. I hope you liked it, Linn! Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KaiXZoana**

 _ **Featuring The Spectre song- by Alan Walker**_

"Wow!" Zoana's eyes gleamed as she they reached the peak point of the roller coaster.

Kai gulped as the ride was going to rush down. She was thrilled to bits while he was scared to bits.

"Kai! Won't ya yell with me/" she geld him fight making him more paler than before as the ride plummeted at an exhilarating speed making all the passengers to hold their breaths.

 _Three more seconds and we will be don through the hell of this._ He convinced himself helplessly. As the ride slowed down finally resting, he gave a ssigh as he unlocked his belt.

"Kai! One more ride!" Zoana pleaded.

"What?"

"Yeah, please!" she said with innocent eyes.

"Lisren Zoana, there are other people who want to rode in here too. That would be unfair if we do it again. What do you think?"

"Okay." Zoana sighed as she unlocked the belt and they headed to the dance floor in the inner section. The song was cool though.

 **Deep in the dark I don't need the light** **  
** **There's a ghost inside me** **  
** **It all belongs to the other side** **  
** **We live, we love, we lie…**

That were the quite moments he relished. They danced cutely and remain unnoticed in the dark lights of blue and black.

After that, they headed to the food court where Zoana ate two burgers and three cold drinks while Kai was satisfied with one pizza. Eating under the open sky with legs on the soft turf was an experience they usually won't have, and necessarily, it needn't need to be the last day of the year.

"Kai, what's the time? I'm waiting for the midnight!" she asked as she nudged him.

"What are you saying? Its Twelve thirty now." He said calmly.

""WHAT?" she received the shock of the year, "When did that happen?"

"While we were at the peak." He smirked only to find her more shocked.

"No! I can't believe, I missed the precious moment for that silly ride." She panicked.

"But, you can always have the awesome moment again." Kai said coolly.

"How?"

"Next year silly." He smiled.

"No!"

"Shssshh, " he hushed her as he placed a finger on her lips intending to calm her down, "You don't need the new year, when I'm right here." He smiled as he planted a small kiss on her forehead sealing their happiness.

 **A/N: Happy new year Subha! Hope you liked it! Oh god, there are few more shots that I've to post, but anyway I'm curious. ^_^ How was your last day by the way? ;D haha! Lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

~ **TysonXHilary** ~

 _ **Featuring Faded song- by Alan Walker**_

 _Where am I?_

She slowly opened her eyes as she became familiar with the ambient surroundings, her eyes first falling on the new champion of the year- Tyson Granger. She batted her eyelids to see him properly only to find him worried as he looked at her feeble figure lying on the slim bed.

"Are you okay?' he asked softly. She blinked struggling to answer, "Yeah, I'm okay." She lied. Her chest was burning with pain and her legs were answering her. She whimpered as she tried to get up.

"Shsshh, lie down, you need to rest." He held her hand and her other shoulder as he helped her lie back.

"Did you-?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah, I won the battle." He smiled an elite and personable smile.

"Congrats." She gave a weak smile as her hand found its way to his to grip it. She was afraid if he would leave.

"Get well soon, we'll be celebrating tonight." He chuckled. She grinned back.

"Are you leaving?" she asked almost reluctant about the idea.

"Yeah, I've to. You see, there are my fans waiting for me outside. I didn't even let them congratulate me for defending my title once again, I just rushed in here after the announcement to see if you were alright."

"Oh, sorry, you may meet them." she said as she looked at the door that seemed to burst from outside any time.

"Nah, I'm sorry, I'll be back in few minutes." He said casually as he leaned and brushed his cheek against hers giving a brief adieu her some minutes. He could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks feeling the light heat of her blush. He ignored, in order to not embarrass her.

He rushed out before the door broke. All his fans were assaulting him in hugs and high fives till he felt that he was going to be on Hilary's bed after they were done. Hiro was watching them from far with Kenny looking quite excited and happy for his friend.

"I'm so happy he has done it again!" Kenny cheered.

"Yeah, but we must not forget that Hilary has played her part quite successfully in helping Tyson for becoming the champion once again. " Hiro smiled maturely.

"Yeah! I agree, Hilary was a good tag team partner. The only difference was that they fought more than Tyson and Daichi did last year!"

"Yeah."

Tyson's joys had no bounds after the battle. His injuries were gone, his physical affliction has vanished long back. They were goin' to celebrate his victory and Hilary's along with the New Year and nothing was proving better than that. He threw his full fist in the air as he was heading to his brother and Kenny.

"Well done Tyson. You played by the rules and did your best and got what you truly deserved. Keep it up little bro!" Hiro said patting his hand on his head in brotherly manner.

"Thanks Hiro."

"I'm so happy for ya Tyson!" Kenny said her glasses beaming.

"I know!" he grinned as they raced to the nearby canteen to garb some snacks.

After grabbing some cold drinks and all spicy-less chips, they returned to their room, where currently Hilary was present and treaded with slow steps inside to not disturb her sleep.

"Uh Tyson, did you checked Hilary previously?"

"Yeah Kenny, I had, she said she was alright." He said with his mouth full of bits of chips. _And I guess she was just trying not to worry me. Oh Hilary, what I do for you?_

He sighed as he slammed his back against the couch resting peacefully for some time while Kenny analyzed his previous battle versus Kai and Hiro was somewhere off.

 _Wonder if you'll be alright till night. Guess, I'm suddenly missing you so much. You've always been loyal like no other. Never left my side, when everyone else did, tried all your best to suit for being my partner when I was almost having the shit time of my life. Guess, you suit me better than Diachi…Well, was just thinking about you lately._

"Wow!"

"Huh? What happen, Kenny?" Tyson asked breaking from his trance.

"You know Hilary have survived the fiercest attacks that Kai had put forth that even you find difficult to stand through." Kenny pointed his laptop, "Look at here!"

He was shocked to re watch her battle where he felt perhaps he would lose her _forever_ if she continued any further the battle. It was her stubbornness to fight until she lost or was alive and she dint allow anyone to come in her way.

 _So sad she couldn't win. I truly resect how bravely you fight Hils, I'm proud of you!_

"What are you thinking Tyson?"

"Uh, well, nothing."

.

.

The magnificent night was approaching them with mediocre speed. The vast firament seemed truly endless. The divine feeling of the night had arrived and the stars were twinkling like they never did the entire year, with full moon illuminating perfectly.

Tyson wasn't still sure if he should dress up first or check out for Hilary if she was well enough to attend the party. He thought to call her mother since she was there but only ended up receiving an unsatisfactory answer that she was better.

He sighed one hundredth time in the day as he battled with his inner thoughts.

"Tyson, aren't you dressed up yet?" Hiro asked Hiro showed up dressed in his new attire. His fiancé was showing up tonight and he was inwardly very excited about it.

"Yeah, was just thinking." He said passing his fingers in his navy blue tresses

"Thinking about what?"

He was caught off guard but me managed to stutter something, something incoherent.

"Fine, go, get ready."

"Okay."

He headed upstairs and busied himself in the warm shower for fifteen minutes trying get off certain new feelings that were nascent in his chest which he predicted where gonna intensify as the night proceeded.

He wore his black tuxedo, after drying his hair till no water was dripping and put a red tie. He wore formal black shoes, though they were old, he managed to get back its shine after spending good amount of five minutes on it.

He rushed to Hilary's home quickly after he was sure he was looking, good?

He have been there before her house several times, so why was he feeling butterflies in his chest, something warm hammering in it.

He gulped as the door opened. He closed his eyes tightly expecting it to be her mother who would welcome him in loud tone to make Hilary aware of his presence and he inwardly didn't want it to happen for some unknown reason.

When he dint receive any welcome he opened his one eye to look what the situation was, and he was irresistibly forced to open another eye to take a good look of the stunningly beautiful brunette who was standing before him. She was wearing a black gown with her lovely curly brunette tresses landing on her chest. Though her eyes seemed heavy indicating the afternoon tiredness and its aftermath affects, they still retained the ruby glimmer in them. Her gown had few curves of rose pink and grey strokes near the chest but the rest entire thing was black. He gulped when he realized how intensely they were staring each other.

"Hey,"

"You are early." She said without thinking though she doesn't remember him saying anything if he'd pick her.

"Oh, is it too early?"

"Umm, it's just eleven."

"Oh."

"C'mon, we'll walk together." Tyson smiled as he held her wrist softly.

"Uh Tyson, one second, I was searching my heels."

 _Heels? Why would you wear heels? I thought you dint like them You always wore either shoes or formal sandals._

"Heels?" he finally asked. She flustered at his question but hid it as she looked around to get it.

"Ohh." He smirked and she got that he _understood._

 _Well Tyson, I'm expecting something. Glad that you guessed. Now please ask me quick._

He immediately spotted her other heel amidst the various others and picked it up for her holding its black strip and showing her as he stood, right in from of her face. She rolled her eyes as she attempted to take from his hands. He pulled back and prevented from her such action.

"Just stay." He whispered almost breathless.

He bend down as he spend his some brain turning his gears to work how exactly he was going to fit Hilary's foot in it perfectly and tying it like she did with the other Heel. After he was done, he stood up only to find Hilary's florid flustered face that was slowly becoming normal filling her eyes with the adoration, _for him_.

He chuckled softly, "Wanna be my dance partner tonight?" he asked forwarding his hand.

"Ye-ah." She mumbled as he held his hand getting the pre-New Year warmth.

They walked for some distance in silence tills he realized that she couldn't walk more with her heels.

"Uhm, Tyson, didn't you bring your bike?" she asked tilting her head.

He didn't hera her exactly what she said but was aware she said something. _You needn't need to be so intoxicating tonight. Or else, I may end up the whole night with you._ He shook his head violently at the bad thought.

"Tyson!"

"YEAH?'" he broke from his chain of thoughts.

"I said why dint you bring your bike?"

"Why? Are your legs aching?" he asked impulsively.

"Yeah, sorta."

He sighed and he lifted his hand to check the time. It was just ten minutes for twelve.

"WE ARE MAJORLY LATE!" he yelled as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no!"

"We need to run!"

"I can't!"

"Forget it!" He quickly lifted her in bridal style convinced that she wasn't that heavy he'd could make to the party spot in time.

"Ah Tyson, what are you doing!"

"We need to rush Hils, Place your arms around my shoulders! Quick!"

She did as she was told and got an awesome ride with the guy she always wanted. Though she felt if she would fall down she convinced herself that those Kendo training sessions must have earned him some good muscles. He can handle her. He was trotting an enormous speed. She doubted if he had tied her Heels well. What if they tripped off in the mid-way?

They reached their spot right a minute before and she crawled out of his arms quietly. He was panting heavily and her hair was a beautiful mess.

"We arrived!" he panted heavily.

"Yeah we did." She looked at him in admiration, not bothering that others were staring them for being late.

"Tyson, "she held his wrist trying him to calm down. He stopped and looked at her. She looked angelic, seraphic and majestically attractive.

"Count down."

"Three," Everyone started the count down in loud voices

"Two!"

"One!" The clock struck twelve and there was pin drop silence as the lights went off. There was an deafening silence.

 **You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive**

 **Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary  
Where are you now**

Faded song was played in the background and the air was filled with gleeful music and everyone took their positions on the dance floor. There were all, Hiro with Maya, ray with Mariah, Kane with Salima, max with Mariam, Emily with Michael.

Hilary smiled before she nudged Tyson onto the dance floor and Tyson smirking back at her gesture.

They were at the center of dance floor, the most beautiful pairing tonight.

"Happy New Year Tyse." She whispered as she wrapped her arms round her neck.

"Same Hils!" He laughed his fingers trailing around her waist.

 **These shallow waters, never met  
What I needed  
I'm letting go  
A deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive**

 **Where are you now  
Where are you now**

"You know, this was the sweetest experience of the entire year. I'll relish these memories, forever." She said resisting the blood rush in her cheeks as she rolled along his arm, away from him.

When she rolled along her waist towards him, he abruptly pulled m _ore close,_ keeping her face inches apart from him.

"B-but, you know," he said as his fingers tickled on her cheek, "You can't have an experience like this."

"What?" she said in stutters, getting fast beats resulting from intimate proximity.

"This…" he whispered as closed his eyes locking his lips deeply with hers, getting lost in its softness. He felt like his lips were going to drown in hers. She felt her heart throbbing at huge rate, nonetheless, she couldn't resist, she gave in all what she craved.

He was satiated when she let a small moan. He deepened more until they felt they were being watched.

They were florid flustered when they found that the entire gang was watching them with amused expressions.

"Uhmn-" Max coughed, as is shoulder playfully hit Tyson's.

"Uh," Tyson was struggling to come up with anything.

"We were just dancing." Hilary uttered.

"Oh, I see." Ray said getting her in-confident.

"NO guys," Tyson said as he shoved in between Hilary and Ray, " We weren't just dancing," he said with smirk shocking Hilary, "There is more to it."

Everyone gaped at his dare.

"Want the scene to be replayed?" he winked.

"Tyson!" Hilary whispered holding his shirt, "Don't worry Hils." He said turning to her.

"Guys, stop embarrassing them, leave them." Hiro showed up and ordered everyone. They frowned at him but left. Hilary sighed and placed her hand on her chest.

"Uh, I forgot!" Tyson panicked.

"What?"

"Did I say you that you look drop dead gorgeous and stunningly beautiful!" he said with his eyes wide, as if he was really shocked how he had forgotten to say it.

She looked at him in pure shock, almost surprised, secretly pleasuring the moment.

"Don't give me that look; I'll have you believe it!" With that he crashed his thirsty lips against hers getting drown in euphoria.

Whatever might have happened, he truly treasured their victory and the **New Year Profound Warmth** that had spread its grace upon them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm done with the Tyhil shot! Can't say how much I'm happy! I hope you like it Devi! I truly had a great time typing this! Love Tyhil forever! I hope you liked the story, please say what you think! Done with the shots!**


End file.
